Spear palace-a legend of its own
by Aeromenca
Summary: Hiatus removed, uplates planned, great story here, read it if you please! It's good. If you like this story, check out my other stories! This story acts as a second info/prequel to smash brothers:get wrecked...Check it out after you read this one, smash brothers get wrecked 2: tabuus revenge. Mewthree stars in this story.
1. Mewfour summoned to Spear Palace

**Here. We. Go. This is finally the sequel that everyone actually wants, not some dumb hidden story. Well, the hidden story will be important prior knowledge, or rather, it will fill in the events before smash bros: get wrecked, successfully completing my first triology. Anyways, no doubt that this will easily be the most epic and intense fanfic I have yet, easily topping it's prequel, smash bros: get wrecked. And my god...I can hardly wait to bring you guys this intense and ground breaking fanfiction! Now, without further...Fuck it. We've waited far too long...LETS GET THIS ONN!**

**Fuck-a-you, disclaimer.**

* * *

Mewthree used his Pyschokinesis attack to destroy the god pokemon clones in one shot, leaving them to disintegrate into nothingness, as Mewthree shook his head in disbelief and frustration.

Mewthree remembered well before mew was created, he was created. But he was so powerful that he had to he banished, like Giratina and Regigigas. Mewthree wished that he wasn't baniseed far in the past so he could be roaming free in Spear Palace, happy to serve Arceus and be a part of his holy army.

Mewthree figured out a way to get the true heroes to help him destroy what was really bothering him, and excatly why he was trying to get Arceus's attention. He needed to get to spear pakace, where Arceus, all of the smashers and every legendary but him, Regigigas and Giratina was currently residing. Mewthree decided to teleport straight there in order to get there the absolute fastest.

However, Mewthree found that he actually could not teleport straight into spear palace, much to his dismay. Mewthree contemplated his options at this point, and there wasnt very many in all. Mewthree could teleport to spear pillar, then storm spear palace from there.

Mewthree decided that was the best option, and thus went with that option. Mewthree tried to teleport to spear pillar, but once again, much to his dismay, he found out that spear pillar was an inaccessible location via teleporting, much like spear palace. Mewthree figured out how to get to Arceus and his allies using that very important information.

However, Mewthree decided to use the troops brought into the world of trophies during the great invasion. Mewthree motioned with his hand for his troops to start runninh wild, hoping a smasher or a legendary pokemon would show up to stop him so he could use them as a pawn for his evil plans. Unfortunately, no one showed up to stop his troops from rampaging, and thus mewthree commanded his army to stop while he contemplated more of his options.

Mewthree looked over at the subspace portal that was in front if him, figuring that Tabuu would still be fighting the cloned characters, not knowing the truth behind why he was fighting the clones.

Mewthree settled for flying straight to the subspace bubble where Tabuu was supposedly fighting the heroes. He wasn't shocked to see that Tabuu had defeated all but one of the cloned heroes that Arceus had created sometime back before the events of smash bros: get wrecked. Mewthree knew that Tabuu was stupid enough to buy the cloned characters. Mewthree rolled his eyes at Tabuu's stupididy, leaving him to fight the last remaining cloned character, sonic.

_"Mewthree...get over here right now!" _Mewthree heard a godly voice yell from outside of the portal

Mewthree quickly flew out of the subspace bubble, and came face-to-face with Arceus himself.

"_You will be coming with us...understood!?" _Arceus nearly shouted

"Yes...perfectly understood..." Mewthree responded quickly, nodding

The two insanely powerful pokemon teleported off to spear palace.

_**to be continued...**_

**look, before you come after me with bad reviews complaining about the 600 word chapter update, I wanted to get this first paet out A.S.A.P., regardless if I was gonna have to something stupid like that. Now, I am FINALLY free of the flu, having...coughed/thrown up some mucus with a sharp pain occurring in my stomach as I did so. Anyways, time for some other updates concerning my kirby and mario fanfics...SEE YA! IM TEARING A HOLE IN SPACE! I mean..I'm riding out of here! Take care!**


	2. Arceus's light! The Great Hall!

**alright, chapter two out for the sequel. we join Mewthree and Arceus as they go to spear palace. nothing other than that to say here, so without further ado, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

After Mewthree agreed to come along without a fight, Arceus hit the ground with his right hoof, causing both him and Mewthree to glow bright white for a couple seconds before dis-appearing into thin air.

* * *

**Spear palace**

The two legendary pokemon re-appeared in the spear palace, of which Mewthree could not help but be impressed at.

The spear palace was built around the grand hall, so the grand hall was located in the very center of spear palace. The main hall was essentially spear pillar from pokemon platinum, just with all of the pillars fully restored to their former glory, plus added features. There were marked spots for every legendary on either side of a golden path. The golden path was five feet wide. The golden path started from the Mt. Coronet entrance that you(or the hero) would enter from in pokemon platinum, to a golden staircase on the other side of the spear littered plateau that lead up to a golden throne.

The golden staircase started at the staricase that leads down to a seemingly pointless platform(or the one at the far end of spear pillar)in pokemon platinum, and consists of three small steps leading up to the seat of the throne. The throne itself was still touching the ground due to just how big it was, regardless of the small staircase that leads up to the seat.

Each of the spots that are reserved for a certain legendary pokemon are engraved with the discerning symbol that symbolized which legendary sat there. For example, Ho-oh would have a rainbow while Dialga would have a clock. The legend spots started near the first pillar. They were organized by pokedex, or the older legendaries near the back of the plateau, and the newer ones near the front of the plateau.

All of that was surrounded by golden walls, and there were a couple doorways present in the great hall that lead to other parts of the palace.

Just then, Mewthree noticed that every single other legendary was already in their spots, and he was the last one to arrive to the party. Mewthree simply shrugged at the looks he recieved for being late even a second to Arceus's little gathering.

Arceus lead Mewthree to his spot on the side of the golden hallway, and mewthree stood there while Arceus walked up to his golden throne and sat down.

As Arceus sat down, a bright white light engulfed the great hall as a great laughter was heard all around in the world of trophies.

**yes, that's it for now. This story's development is coming along rather slowly, plus for whatever reason, it's my complete least popular story overall. I took a look at the view graph for the prequel to this, and it seems nobody really has read it from start to end. Anyways, I got other stories to write, chapters to be created. Aeromenca is riding out of here!**


	3. Mewfour's fate! (From his POV)

**This story I guess will just be another prequel slash in for story that needs only one more chapter to finish up real quick...so let's do that...**

* * *

**Told from mewfour's POV**

The laughter subsided with Arceus's speech being cut short. Arceus then released all attendees from his stupid golden palace. And I left, never being invited on the first place, but thankful for the info, useless or not...

Yes, finally after all that perpetuation...I can begin my invasion...ehehehe...as the evil version of mewthree split from said Mew clone a little ways back, maybe about a week or so, things have gone very smoothly. Now as Arceus finishes his dumb speech, I cackle gleefully, and use my power to show a giant zero in the air.

Then, the troops were summoned from the Zero dimension, leaving me with the smashers to take care of. Then, they appeared suddenly, all 50 of them, but luckily I revived Tabuu to take care of at least 38 of those Brawl veterans...ehehe...they fell for it without a sitch...ahagaha...but then, I noticed the three god pokemon...

_These three are going to pose a problem in my revenge plan...meh, just take them down myself then... _I thought to myself as I used my primal reversion, turning all primal again...but then I was shot with the sane golden light...arck...

I felt my soul being torn apart, transferring to an entire new dimension, where Mewthree...and Marielle...awaited...better than death I guess, although these three will alter the story by a huge amount...urgh...

* * *

**thats it for prequels, literally needing one more chapter to explain everything and then make room for two new and improved fanfics...well, enjoy end when they come out, cause they will likely take awhile to write...**


End file.
